


【美苏衍生】因死而生

by xiaoke1985



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Duke of Suffolk - Freeform, Eastern background, Istanbul, M/M, Middle Ages, Multiverse, alternative universe, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke1985/pseuds/xiaoke1985
Summary: 不老不死的血族查尔斯·布兰登一时兴起，从奴隶市场买回了一个孱弱的小男孩，并为他取名为安德鲁·奥尔科特。或许算阿卡太太的《良人属我，我也属他》的姐妹篇？谢谢太太的启发，让我写出了自己最喜欢的公爵王子。
Relationships: Andrew Alcott/Charles Brandon, Charles Brandon/Andrew Alcott, Top Charles/Botton Andrew
Kudos: 2





	【美苏衍生】因死而生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaeatthemup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/gifts).



1.

查尔斯·布兰登第一次遇见男孩时，他看起来快要死了。

那个孩子高挑但瘦弱，几片大概曾经是衣服的破布遮不住躯体上新旧交叠的鞭痕，原本应该温柔美丽的深亚麻色头发此刻干枯纠结着披在肩上，生锈的铁链嵌进了细瘦脚踝的皮肉，混着血丝的暗黄脓水溢出金属边缘，查尔斯觉得自己似乎看着就能感觉到那种疼痛，尽管他早已忘记疼痛的滋味了。

小男孩跌跌撞撞地被奴隶贩子往简易木台上赶，看起来几乎拖不动沉重的镣铐。壮硕的穆斯林大汉不耐烦地推了他一把，男孩一个踉跄，在查尔斯以为他要摔倒时却稳住身子直起了腰，摇摇晃晃地站在那里。

“尊贵的女士们先生们！这个孩子只要五十个杜卡特！”

大汉唾沫四溅地吆喝着吸引集市里男男女女的注意，查尔斯都有错觉男孩枯叶一样的身体几乎会被男人的大嗓门吹跑。

“要知道，他可是特拉布宗的末代皇族！”

四周响起一阵不以为然的窃窃私语。这可真像个笑话。谁都知道，这年头“末代皇族”的价值就和巴列奥略王朝后期金币的含金量一下不堪。

“皇族？你是在开玩笑吗？他看起来都活不过今晚。”

一个中年男子皱着眉头说，语调听起来嫌弃远大于怜悯。

“您对此不屑是吗，我的好先生？”大汉把孩子拖到火把下，捏住他的下巴逼他抬起脸，“他可是末代特拉布宗皇帝的嫡出幼子！看看这双与海伦娜皇后一模一样的眼睛！”

火光照亮了男孩混杂着污浊和干涸血迹的脸。人群依然将信将疑地看着这一幕。查尔斯远远望了望台上，暗自好笑地摇摇头。

是个漂亮的孩子，但也就那样了。就算他真是流落奴隶市场的皇子又如何呢？不过同样是一堆温热的血肉罢了，皇子的血液原本就未必比平民的更为鲜美。

此刻市场里脂粉气、汗味和热腾腾的肉体躁动的气息搅和在一块儿的味道让他的食欲消失殆尽。他百无聊赖地打了个呵欠，朝身边的仆从比了个手势，打算从人少的一边离开市场。走到某个位置时他的视线正对上男孩的脸。男孩的头发还被奴隶贩子揪在手里，脸蛋以一个看起来极不舒服的角度歪斜着。查尔斯漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，忽然发现男孩也在盯着他。

他不由自主地收住脚步。

有一刹那他很怀疑男孩究竟是否在看着自己，毕竟他看起来一副随时会倒下去的样子，而查尔斯自信很好地把自己隐匿在人群里。

他又往一边走动了几步，然后确定这并非错觉。男孩的目光追随着他，苍白的薄唇边甚至扬起了一丝微笑。这个动作让他嘴唇上的血痂破裂了。几滴血珠滋润了他干裂的嘴角，好像沙漠中开出一朵妖冶的罂粟。这让他的笑容看起来鲜血淋漓，却又有一种难以形容的天真。火把的光亮中，他蓝色的眼睛就像日光照耀下的马尔马拉海。

查尔斯忽然觉得喉咙有些发热。

这种感觉很奇怪 —— 因为他从未在白天到过博斯普鲁斯海峡。而在他的记忆里，家乡的海总是灰蒙蒙的。

人群还在旁观，但已经有人出价了。奴隶贩子将男孩推到一边与靠近木台的人讨价还价，后者终于摔倒在束缚他的铁链上。他的眉头疲惫地动了动，又慢吞吞地爬起来，好像对这种对待已经习以为常。

查尔斯抱起胳膊微微眯起眼睛打量着他，不出所料地看到男孩抬起头，再次捕捉到了自己的目光。

他抬起手背擦了擦嘴角的血迹，又露出那一抹在这个屠宰场般的市场里显得格格不入的纯真微笑。

“我要那个男孩。”查尔斯言简意赅地对仆从说，“把他买下来。”

仆人看起来大吃一惊。

“您是说，把他买下来？用金币？”

“随你用什么方式，我只需明天晚上在宅子里看到他 —— ”

他顿了顿，紧盯着仆人玻璃珠一样的眼睛补充了一句：“活的。”

但是到了第二天夜晚，他已经忘记了这个男孩。

当然，这也不能怪他。布兰登府夜夜笙歌的华丽客厅在他的同类中声名远播，况且这次是他一位远道而来的友人来访。桌上的银酒杯永远是满的，温暖的鲜血不停地被注入杯子，而冰凉的葡萄酒好像真的沁人心脾。宅邸里乐声彻夜回响，在清冷的白天似乎都有余音缭绕。美丽的生物们朝生暮死般尽情舞动冰冷的躯体，尽管对他们来说，只有时间是最无穷无尽的东西。

友人呆了三个晚上。到了第四天，太阳落山后，查尔斯送走了好友，管家敲门走进他的书房，询问如何处置那个男孩儿。

查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，一时不明白管家在说什么。

然后他想起来了。那个伤痕累累，带着艳丽又天真的微笑的孩子。

“他好像奄奄一息了，先生。”

查尔斯不难听出管家声音里的嫌恶。确实，即使是他们最饥肠辘辘的同类也不愿染指一个因疾病和孱弱而濒死的凡人。

他让管家带路来到了他们安置男孩的位于宅邸角落的小房间。包裹在被褥中的男孩看起来像要消失在层层叠叠的棉布和羊毛织物里。他们洗干净了他 —— 大概就像清洗一只将要被祭献的羔羊，查尔斯想 —— 为他套了一件显然不合身的睡袍。袍子也许曾经是上好的锦缎，但现在已经破旧发黄了，多半是很久前宅邸中某个死去的人类仆人的遗留之物。

查尔斯走上前去拉开一点被子。男孩陷在枕头里，干瘦的胸膛虚弱又杂乱无章地起伏，艰难地从胸腔里挤出呼吸。他汗津津的脸颊泛着裹尸布一般的灰白，几乎是小扇子一样的睫毛被汗水打湿纠结在一起，破裂的嘴角再次结起了血痂，紫红的表皮又因干渴缺水裂开，露出下面嫣红的血肉。每呼出一口气，他形状优美的眉头便微蹙一下，仿佛嘴角伤口的抽动带来的疼痛让被高烧和昏迷击溃了意志的男孩不堪忍受。

查尔斯注意到他另一边完好的唇角也沾着一点血迹。他伸出手指擦去那抹殷红，发现他惨白的皮肤虽然还很烫，但正在以他熟悉的速度冷却下去。

小男孩像是感觉到了什么，在查尔斯指腹离开他的嘴唇时动了一下朝他靠过来，好像在追逐他冰凉的手指。他略微犹豫，用手拂开他汗湿的头发贴上他的额头。男孩的热度沿着他的指尖往手臂上流窜，但最终完美避开了他沉寂的心脏消散在身体某处不知名的角落，犹如一簇微弱的火苗熄灭在冰山的深处。

他收回手，将染上血迹的手指放到烛光下问：“这是怎么回事？”

仆人们面面相觑。终于有个女仆犹豫地开口：“我看他好像快要死了，就给他喂了点血 …… ”

查尔斯哑然失笑。

“他还是个凡人，小姐。”

他抽出一条手帕擦掉了手指上的血，将手帕扔在地上。

“把他搬到我的卧室附近，去把城里最好的医生请来，给他弄些合身的衣服，再让厨子准备一些他能吃的东西。现在，立刻去办。”

他停下，环视一圈缄默不语的仆人，挑起一个迷人的笑容，眼睛却危险地眯了起来。

“如果他最后没能健健康康地站在我面前，你们就走到院子里准备接受阳光的亲吻吧。”

最终男孩还算健康地站在查尔斯面前差不多是在三周之后。不过查尔斯差点又错过了他。当然，这次只能怪他自己。

当时他在书房里和一个风姿绰约的女人纠缠在一起。她有着近乎完美的肉体，丰腴、健美、火热。想到不久之后这样一具躯体就要被海中的鱼虫啃食殆尽，查尔斯几乎感到一丝惋惜 —— 但也仅仅是惋惜罢了。他还是把女人禁锢在怀中吻上她仰起的脖颈，同时瞥到她脸上沉醉的神情。他知道女人已经沉迷于他，或者说，沉迷于他这副英俊的皮囊和他蓝色马赛克般浓郁湛蓝的眼睛，却从未注意到他的眼睛从未倒映出任何进入他视线的事物。

他在自己尖利的犬齿刺破女人的颈动脉、热血喷溅而出时看到站在门外的男孩。后者一动不动地站在那里，微微歪着头注视着可怜的女子从黑发男人的爱抚中惊醒、尖叫和抽搐，最后像个破碎的人偶般被男人从身上推到一边，神情不会比看到屠夫扭断母鸡的脖子更惊讶。

查尔斯用丝帕细细擦净嘴边的血迹，朝男孩招了招手。

男孩走进屋子站在烛光下。他们总算为他找了合身的睡袍，杂乱的头发也洗干净修剪整齐，微卷的发丝柔软地贴着额头露出漂亮的眉毛和眼睛。他还是很瘦，但脸上多少有了些血色，亚麻色的头发在光线中泛出金色，衬着白皙的肌肤就像流淌的奶和蜜。

他看了一眼伏在波斯地毯上已经没了气息的女人，眼中飞快闪过一丝让查尔斯感到熟悉的悲㤼，但抬起头时已是一脸平静。

“你知道我是什么，对吗？”

查尔斯用自己最和气的声调问。

男孩点点头，但并没有说话。

“你叫什么，孩子？多大了？”

“安德鲁，先生。”

他开口了，像是意识到自己嗓音沙哑，又停下清了清喉咙。

“十三岁 …… 也可能十四岁。”

“我想你只有十三岁。”查尔斯沉吟片刻后说道，“十四岁的孩子有时候看起来已经成年了。你完全不像。”

“好的，先生。”

“你姓什么？”

男孩垂下眼睛，金色的绵密睫毛在烛光下闪闪发亮

“我忘记了，先生。我的姓氏无足轻重。”

查尔斯支起下巴，若有所思地看着他。

“你知道么？你有个圣徒的名字，却在这里与魔鬼为伍。”

男孩抬起眼，唇边又浮起一抹浅笑。

“上帝已经死了，先生。”

查尔斯像听到什么笑话一样爆发出一阵大笑。

“好吧。现在你来到了这里，你想得到什么呢？”

“复仇。”

男孩淡淡地吐出这个词，还带着一点童声的浓重鼻音倒让查尔斯微微一愣。他的眉毛饶有兴趣地挑起来。

“向谁复仇？”

“乔治·阿米罗特斯。”

那种悲㤼的表情又出现了。男孩想让自己的声音听起来满不在乎，可以不断抽动的小巧的鼻翼出卖了了他。查尔斯凝视着男孩再次低垂下去的蓝眼睛，忽然意识到这股熟悉感从何而来。

他想起了拥有一双相似眼睛的女人，那位一度华贵雍容的海伦娜皇后。他隐约记得自己在亚得里亚堡见到的场景。阴冷残月之下，衣衫破旧的前皇后跪在荒坟之间用曾经不沾阳春水的十指挖掘埋葬她丈夫和儿子们的墓冢，悲伤到极致却依然不失尊严的仪态。

难道他真的捡到了那对令人唏嘘的末代皇帝夫妇流落民间的幼子？

“过来，安德鲁。”

他再次召唤道。小男孩用力眨了几下眼睛，抬起脸走到他身边。

然后他被男人一把拉进怀中。

“乔治·阿米罗特斯奉职于苏丹的宫廷，可不是什么普通人。如果我能为你复仇，你会用什么来交换，我的孩子？”

查尔斯的手指抚过安德鲁唇角血痂脱落留下的浅色痕迹，低于常人的体温让男孩不露痕迹地瑟缩了一下。

但下一秒他像稚童爬上父亲的膝盖一样坐上查尔斯在衣袍下屈起的腿，纤瘦的手指调皮地拉了一下后者衬衫上垂在衣襟前的带子，甜蜜地仰起的脸蛋像一朵向阳开放的小小波斯菊。

“用我的一切，先生。”

查尔斯看着自己在这双无瑕眼眸中的倒影微笑起来，小心地控制着唇角翘起的角度，隐藏起森白尖利的犬齿。

“你可以叫我查尔斯。”

他像抚摸一只幼犬一般揉着安德鲁顺滑的卷发。男孩的身体像小动物一样散发出暖意，抱着倒也很舒服。

“既然你不记得你的姓氏，我给你一个。”他歪头想了想，“奥尔科特如何？安德鲁·奥尔科特。”

安德鲁在查尔斯略微的诧异中将小脑袋靠上他的胸口。

“谢谢，查尔斯。我喜欢这个名字。”

查尔斯·布兰登收养了一个人类小男孩的消息在伊斯坦布尔的血族间不胫而走。

对此吸血鬼们议论纷纷。这可真不像查尔斯·布兰登的行事作风。这是这个已无人知晓其来历和年龄的俊美永生者在漫长生命中的新乐子吗？一个有趣的玩具，或者慢慢养育的珍馐？因为传说他是特拉布宗最后的小皇子？可是这又有什么意义呢？

无论关于血统的传说是真是假，生活在布兰登府的安德鲁确实像一个小王子。

恢复健康并且不再颠沛流离之后，男孩像所有这个年龄的孩子一样，似乎每一天都在发生变化。这对只与府中年迈的人类仆从打交道的查尔斯而言是全然陌生的。他看着男孩凹陷的脸颊像月亮从弦月变成满月一样丰润起来，从亚麻色渐渐变成深棕的柔软卷发像抹过油一样亮，在烛光中泛出幽暗华丽的金色。他的眼睛也一天比一天更清澈，水一样的蓝色在浓密睫毛的覆盖下温柔缱绻，曾经在其中忽隐忽现的阴霾消失了 —— 或者被藏到了更深的地方。他不再瘦弱，包裹着健美骨骼的肌肉变得柔韧、紧实又充满弹性，逐渐可见宽肩细腰的完美体态的雏形。他日益疯长的身高也让人头疼，很快府邸中久未开启的衣柜里翻找出的男孩服饰就遮盖不住他日渐成熟的躯体了。

查尔斯让管家找来裁缝为安德鲁量体裁衣，带着许久不曾有过的盎然兴致亲自为男孩挑选衣料。裁缝用珍珠色的上好丝绸和锦缎为他做了一打及膝长衬衣和与之相配的立领马夹式外套。银色、深蓝和绿色的丝线组成了精巧交错的几何、梯形排列的四叶花或者玫瑰花型的纹样，繁复细密地绣在上衣领口、衣襟、下摆、收拢的袖口处金褐色的棉布，还有浅色的日常帕留姆织物上。查尔斯选择孔雀绿、湖蓝和石榴红的大幅精细毛料为他裁出帕鲁达门托姆斗篷，每一种颜色都衬得男孩浅蓝色的眼睛更加清亮温柔。他会把紧身长裤塞进长靴中，让柔软的羔羊皮包裹出优美的小腿线条，或者在府邸中光脚穿着金线刺绣的便鞋，露出纤细但结实的脚踝。

固定住衣袍和斗篷的腰带及扣针也不能缺少。各色珍贵的宝石被查尔斯搜罗而来像糖果一样摊在桌上。紫色和橙色的石榴石，点缀着细碎星光的青金石，青翠的祖母绿，温润的珍珠和鲜艳的珊瑚，交错着美丽纹路的玛瑙 …… 当然，还有血一般的鸽血红。这些五彩斑斓的石头被镶嵌在腰带上勾勒出男孩隐藏在宽松衣袍下的美好腰线，或者与黄金一起打成精巧的饰针将鲜艳的斗篷固定在肩部，衬托出洁白衬衫下摆精美的刺绣。

当这身打扮的安德鲁出现在布兰登府极具东方气息的透明纱幔之后，查尔斯清楚地看到同伴眼中原本对于虚弱的人类男孩的不屑和嫌恶变成了热烈的赞叹、欣赏和赤裸裸的渴望。吸血鬼们从来不掩饰自己对美丽事物的向往，特别是当意识到这种美丽对于他们漫长而虚无的生命而言只是一个转眼即逝的瞬间之时，将其毁灭的欲望简直与将它揽在怀中轻柔呵护的冲动同样强烈。

这些年轻的血族们只是迫于他的威严不敢轻举妄动罢了。

安德鲁·奥尔科特越来越多地出现在查尔斯和他永生同类的宴席中，用正在向成人的低沉共鸣转变的嗓音礼貌地恭维某位血族小姐的美貌，在众人啜饮翻着泡沫的鲜血时应邀演奏一曲悠扬的琉特琴，或者只穿着一件长衬衣屈起一条腿坐在窗台上，噙着波澜不惊的笑意平静地看着暗夜生物们在宴会高潮嬉笑着撕开一个人类的喉咙，和着他惊恐哀嚎的袅袅余音饮下似乎还在冒热气的浓郁液体。他甚至会在深夜穿戴妥当参与查尔斯和其他吸血鬼们的狩猎。当然，当血族们在古城幽暗曲折的小巷中围住无处可逃的猎物时他只是在一旁一声不吭地看着，然后在粗心的狩猎者偶尔忘记彻底终结对方的性命便离开时默默拔出腰间的银匕首，上前给予苟延残喘的不幸猎物最后的慈悲。当他重新起身拉起沉重又明艳的斗篷，站在月色中的男孩俨然仍是那个业已消失的帝国的小皇子。

但包裹在这些舒适明媚的丝绵、锦缎和宝石之下的，是一个连查尔斯都看不透的灵魂。

布兰登府的白天与夜晚截然不同，寂静、阴郁、死气沉沉。吸血鬼们在乌木棺椁中休憩，府中为数不多人类仆从也像对阳光产生恐惧一样几乎不会离开宅子，连在宅邸中行走都放轻脚步战战兢兢。

但安德鲁到来之后，某些变化在悄悄地发生。查尔斯指派一位人类老者作为他的专属男仆，并要求老人为男孩请了教师教授各种语言、文学历史以及剑术和骑术。在没有课程的时候安德鲁也很少安静呆在房间里。他会像自由自在的蝴蝶一样在花园中翩然奔跑，享受阳光的热烈爱抚。

接着有一天，查尔斯发现自己在白天醒来了。

他并不是没有听说过这种事。但即使对他这种经历了几百年黑夜生活的血族而言这也是一种奇特的体验。

那天他睁开眼睛，目及之处是一片朦胧的暗色。即使头脑处于半梦半醒的迷糊状态也不妨碍他知晓自己的处境。他躺在自己的棺木里，身下是舒适的枕头和棉布被褥，以往每晚天亮之前仆人都会为他整理妥帖，但现在这一工作由他的男孩进行了。

所以在这浓重的黑暗里会有安德鲁的气息？

接着他做了成为血族以来最疯狂的事情 —— 推开面前的屏障，跨出了庇护他的棺木。

吸血鬼们休憩的房间窗户都用木板封死了，长明的蜡烛跳动的烛光像来自地狱的幽火。查尔斯离开房间走上大宅幽暗的走廊，最后来到用于独自打发夜晚的起居室。

从这里的窗户可以直接看到花园。此刻外面一定是一个明媚的晴天，因为阳光从未关严的窗缝洒进屋内，好像碎了一地的钻石。他小心翼翼地避开这些致命的光柱，挪到窗边忍住双眼的灼痛从窗板的缝隙往外瞧。

安德鲁果然在花园里，背靠立柱坐在回廊边的长凳上捧着一本书。但他并没有看，而是微仰着脸注视着虚空发呆。他只穿了宽松的长衬衫，薄薄的料子之下隐约可见流畅的身体线条，一条腿弯起，另一条从衬衫下摆伸出垂在长凳一侧无意识般地小幅度摇摆着。他光脚穿着精美的便鞋，那只绣满鸢尾花纹的缎面鞋子挂在他的脚尖，随着小腿的摆动一晃一晃，好像随时会掉落在地，将他嫩藕般雪白的脚背和未能消除的深色疤痕彻底暴露在日光之下。

白花花的强烈阳光让查尔斯头晕目眩，但坐在院子里悠闲望天的少年叫他无法移开目光。他眼前一片模糊，却仿佛连安德鲁鼻尖上小小的雀斑都看得一清二楚。在他眼中阳光下的男孩像刚离开母体一般毫无遮掩。他的目光穿过恍若无物的丝绸，穿过他细嫩紧致的皮肤，几乎能看到肌肤下每一丝粉色的肌肉纤维，血管中奔流的热血，看到他日益宽阔的胸膛之下那颗火热搏动的心脏 —— 但是仅此而已了。当他想要进一步探究他的灵魂，他看到的只有一片黑暗的、仿佛连复仇的快意都无法填满的虚无之海。

也许血族注定无法看透人类的灵魂。他只能品尝出一个人都一生，这也许是他在吸血鬼中也能算是异禀的一项天赋。当热血流过他的舌尖之时，某些时候查尔斯会觉得似乎对方的前世今生都随着血液融入了自己的躯体之中，与他几百年来的纷杂记忆纠缠在一起。

所以他从不豢养血奴，除了必须的仆人也从不与别的凡人建立固定关系。吸食血液对他来说不过是单纯的杀戮和求生手段 —— 严格来说这甚至不能算是“求生”，因为他们早已死去，天堂和地狱，都已不再有他们的位置。

查尔斯的视线离开窗缝，翻身靠在墙上抬手按住太阳穴缓慢揉着以缓解直视阳光引起的头脑胀痛。但在此之前他看到了安德鲁仰起脸准确地捉住了他的目光，然后弯起嘴角轻柔又羞涩地笑了。

这抹笑容像是上帝通过耶稣之手施展的神迹。他仿佛再次感受到了那种活着的悸动。他仿佛真的看见了日光照耀下的金角湾。

2.

查尔斯第一次吸食安德鲁的血液是在男孩的十六岁生日 —— 这一天是按他来到布兰登府的那天来计算的。很小开始便辗转于不同城市和不同奴隶贩子手中，安德鲁早已忘记了自己真正的生日。

那天并没有宴会或者来访的同伴，安德鲁也没有参与查尔斯的狩猎。严格来说夜晚醒来后他就没见到男孩的影子，也许他又一头扎进了宅子里有着高高天花板的藏书室，在黄昏低垂的夕阳里打起瞌睡以致于错过了晚餐。

但天亮前当查尔斯回到他烛光摇曳的卧房，他发现男孩趴在他的大床上，面前摊着一本书。

安德鲁正处在孩子和成人中间那段模糊暧昧的时光。他身上的少年气息已褪尽，修长的四肢已经可见精练的肌肉线条但又带着成年男子所没有的青涩神气，就像荆棘从中那朵半开的百合。此刻他只穿了过膝的睡袍，似乎刚刚沐浴完毕，两条笔直的长腿随意勾起不时踢一下床沿，全身散发着热乎乎的湿润气息和淡淡的香味。

查尔斯坐上床拍了拍男孩的后背笑道：“你把床单都弄乱了。卡马拉会不高兴的。原本她几乎不需要收拾这张床。”

安德鲁抬起脸看着他，认真地问：“那她会吃了我吗？”

查尔斯扑哧一声笑了。

“她不敢。”

他揉了一下安德鲁湿软的头发。这个动作似乎让男孩身上的香气更浓郁了，仿佛混合了乳香、豆蔻和无花果的香脂渗入他的每一根发丝和每一条肌理，又在查尔斯手指的撩拨和体温的蒸腾下氤氲开来。

“我给你带了礼物，安迪。”

他从怀里摸出一个红丝绒的小布包，里面是一枚耳饰。四分之一小指甲盖大的纯银饰面上镂刻着精致细腻的四叶草纹样，芝麻粒大小的细碎绿松石镶嵌其间，而饰面下方坠着一颗小巧的半透明宝石，石头中心幽蓝和银白的晕彩如同流动的月华。

“月光石？”安德鲁眨了眨眼睛却没有接，“你从猎物的尸体上取下来的吗？”

“胡扯。”查尔斯假装生气道，“你明知我只会给你最好的。”

男孩笑起来，朝他微微拧过脸，让查尔斯将耳坠戴上他有一个耳洞的左耳垂，而后者满意地看着小宝石在晃动的烛光下折射出变幻莫测的光彩。

他终于找到了能够衬托安德鲁皎洁的脸蛋的耳饰。美丽的石头清透澄澈却一眼看不到底 —— 就像他的男孩一样。

安德鲁伸了个懒腰，把书合上推到一边，托着下巴对查尔斯微笑道：“我也有礼物要给你。”

查尔斯好奇地扬起眉毛：“哦？是什么？”

安德鲁没有说话，像只矫捷的猎豹一样翻个身坐起来靠近查尔斯，解开领口往下拉了拉，露出雪花石膏般的脖颈朝着查尔斯小幅度地扬起下颚。他的双眼微眯起来斜睨着男人，瞳仁深处的光晕明灭不定。

“你说呢，查克？”

男人轻瞄一眼男孩雪白的脖子。他几乎能看到淡青色的血管顺着吹弹可破的皮肤蜿蜒而下，像是深埋地底亟待他开拓的珍贵矿藏。

安德鲁的意思不言而喻，而他只是似笑非笑地哼了一声，翻身打算下床。但男孩从身后扑过来扯住了他衬衣的下摆，力气大得远远出乎查尔斯的意料。

他颇为恼怒地转过身，但是对上男孩湿润的蓝眼睛的一刹那，他的怒气又烟消云散了。

男孩咬着嘴唇盯住他的样子既像在乞求，又好像为此感到屈辱。此刻他是一个得不到玩具的气呼呼的孩子，也是不得不低下高贵头颅的小皇子。他的双眼看起来历经沧桑，却也因此干净得一无所有。

“你会兑现你的承诺，是吗？”

他松开了手指却并没放开他，任由查尔斯衬衣柔软的织物缠绕在自己指尖。

“取走你想要的 —— 也给我我想要的。”

“乔治·阿米罗特斯的性命，对吗？”查尔斯修长苍白的手指落到安德鲁脸上，描摹出他开始变得英气的颌骨线条，“因为他的告密害死了你的父亲和哥哥？”

“也让我的母亲生不如死。”

男孩平静地补充了一句。

那个穷困潦倒地寄宿在修道院的高贵女人，查尔斯想。他眯起眼睛，若有所思地看着安德鲁。

“你不再要求些别的吗？我可以给你更多。”

男孩一愣，低下头似乎真的认真想了想，最后还是木然地摇摇头。

“我不知道，查尔斯。”他低声说道，好像只是在说给自己听，“我不知道还有什么事能让我的存在变得有意义。”

永生者若有所思地轻笑一声，捏了捏安德鲁的下巴，从男孩掌心里抽出自己衬衣的下摆。

“我会兑现承诺，只是并非今夜。你该睡了，安迪。”

但是男孩非但没有下床离开，反而整个身体都贴上来，仰起脸把自己最柔软不设防的部位送到查尔斯的唇边。

那该死的香气似乎更加浓郁了。

“我已经十六岁了，查尔斯。”

他无视男人眉间拧起的沟壑，像撒娇一样说，唇边的笑容还是一派天真，眼中的决绝却把他浅色的眼睛染成惊心动魄的幽蓝。

“或许我能先尝一尝，死亡是什么滋味 …… ？”

话音未落他就被黑发永生者捏住肩膀按在靠枕上，然后全身每一束肌肉纤维都骤然抽紧。

查尔斯已经很久没有这样让自己的行动快于意识了。血族是狡猾而克制的魔鬼，但刚才男孩的睫毛擦过他冰冷皮肤的轻柔触感却召唤出了他身体深处的野兽。

他尖利的犬齿刺进男孩的脖颈，好像咬下一口丰沛多汁的苹果。纤薄充满弹性的果皮破裂了，温暖的汁液涌进他的唇齿之间。他克制住把安德鲁生吞入腹的冲动小口地吮吸，感觉男孩的生命连同他的悲喜交织的人生一起涌入自己毫无温度的身躯。

绝大多数吸血鬼将纯真无暇的少男少女的血视为美味珍馐，殊不知事实并非如此。只有查尔斯这样的血族才知道，最极致的鲜血并非来自不谙世事的躯体，而是来自饱经痛苦和欢愉的灵魂，正如此刻溢满他唇舌的液体。安德鲁太过强烈的欢乐与哀伤像席卷过西奈旷野的风，实在让人惊异一个如此年轻的生命却能承受这般浓烈的情感。他每一丝美好回忆，每一缕哀愁和悲恸都像一颗颗闪亮或晦暗的马赛克，拼嵌出他教堂穹顶的镶嵌画般繁复又炫目的一生。

查尔斯听到含糊不清的呜咽翻滚在安德鲁喉咙之间。男孩的身体已经完全靠在永生者怀里，紧绷得如同新婚之夜的处女。他的一条腿屈起来不经意地抵住查尔斯的小腹，似乎从小腿到脚趾尖都拉成了一条直线，环上他后背的手揪紧了他的衬衣以至于紧扣的立领卡住了男人的脖子。随后这只手松开了他的衬衫，一路辗转向上插进男人夜色般的卷发用力按住他的脑袋，好像要把他揉进自己的身体。

“查尔斯 …… 啊，查克 …… ”

近乎忘我的血族听到被钉在他利齿之下的男孩低喃着自己的名字，像是正在承受巨大的痛苦，又经历着极致的愉悦。有温热的液体沿着他的面颊流淌到脖子渗入查尔斯的唇缝，在满口的香甜中混入一丝苦涩，又清冽甘美如蒙福之地涌出的泉水。一种沉闷的、充满韵律的声音包围了他，仿佛十字军兵临城下时的战鼓，或者巨木冲击城门的巨响。这个声音与他不分你我，几乎让他怀疑是否来自自己的身体。

然后他意识到，这是安德鲁的心跳声。

查尔斯用了最大定力在把男孩吸干之前推开了他。安德鲁倒在枕头上时下意识地捂上脖子，但依然有鲜血从他的指缝缓缓渗出。查尔斯飞快脱下衬衫，拉下他的手用团成一团的布料按住伤口，但仍有几滴暗红的血洒在雪白的丝绵上。

男孩虚脱地躺在那里，躺在自己的斑斑血迹之间，锁骨的阴影随着微弱的呼吸起伏着，像极了在燔祭的祭坛上洒下热血的牺牲。

多讽刺啊，查尔斯冷笑着想，满怀怜悯又充满厌恶。即使这个男孩被烧成灰烬，也不过是一场枉然的祭献。

“尝到死亡的滋味了吗，安迪？”

他听到自己的声音带着轻微的嘲弄。男孩掀起湿漉漉的睫毛，眼圈周围有些发红，失去血色的脸颊上的泪痕却已经干了。

出乎查尔斯意料，他的嘴唇又淡淡地弯了起来，若有若无的笑容挂在他写满疲惫之色的脸上，好似一个苍白的潜影。

“今晚我能睡在这儿吗？”

他对查尔斯的嘲讽置若罔闻，眨了眨眼问道，同时抬起左手摁住那团布料，速度极慢地翻了个身舒展开躯体。他的动作因为失血而疲软，恰恰因此带上一股懒洋洋的劲儿，落在查尔斯眼中变成一种慵懒又天真的挑逗。

但是血族的本能告诉他，离天亮已经不远了。

“随你高兴吧。柜子里有止血的药膏，如果你不想躺在自己血泊里的话。”

这次他是真的打算下床，但再一次被男孩扣住了手腕，用他那只沾血的、粘腻的手。

“不要去那里。”他瞥了一眼房间另一头那具漆黑的棺木，垂下眼帘柔声说，“和我一起睡在床上，好吗？我会在白天守着你的，查克，我发誓。”

那晚查尔斯鬼使神差地答应了他。

他换了件衬衫，颇为僵硬地钻进被褥，躺下的那一刻几乎就已陷入沉眠。被子轻若无物地覆盖在他身上，淡薄又甜蜜的血腥气围绕着他。他感觉到再次沐浴完毕的安德鲁同样钻进被窝靠着他躺下，吹在他肩头的呼吸让他在沉入黑暗的虚无之前回想起凡人岁月里春风中的第一丝暖意。

后来这变成了他与安德鲁之间一个心照不宣的仪式。

每个月总有一两天，安德鲁会从夜晚的客厅里消失，在查尔斯卧室的大床上等他，甜蜜着笑着向他袒露优美柔嫩的颈部。查尔斯只会在自己上一次留下的伤口几乎消失后再次咬在同一个位置。因为这样，他的男孩的身体永远是完美无瑕的。

然后，就像一种交换，他会躺在床上，躺在安德鲁身边度过白天 —— 就像一个血肉凡人。

除了偶尔在白天醒来，他甚至开始像人类一样做梦。

他的梦里充满了乳白色潮湿氤氲的晨雾，还有灰色夹杂着火光的刺鼻硝烟。石楠、女贞和红蔷薇开放在死海畔的砂石之上，小小岛国上的城堡灰暗的石墙和东方教堂金碧辉煌的穹顶交错在一起。他梦见无数与他同龄的青年男子一起追随那个头戴金冠精力旺盛的男人，为了一个他早已遗忘的目的。美丽的黑发女人将希腊十字缝上他的衣袍，在布料上留下细密针脚的同时也在他心中留下一个默然的忧伤眼神。很快这个眼神也被遗忘在跋山涉水的路途以及杀戮的快感和死亡的哀嚎之中，直到阿卡城围城之战的硝烟散去，他躺在尸堆中奄奄一息，而那个散发出坟墓味道的幽灵般的生物把他拖出死人堆，将利齿扎进他尚存一息的咽喉。

垂死之时他发现他竟然知道自己遇到了什么 —— 那些传说中连地狱都不会接纳的灵魂，游荡在黑夜中的恶魔。他捕获了自己，攫取他所剩无几的生命，而他则在对方的利齿退出他几近干涸的血管时用最后的、近乎疯狂的力气攥住那家伙褴褛的衣袍边缘。

他不知道自己为何要这么做。也许因为他终于又想起了那双美丽又忧伤的眼睛，他挣扎在对上帝的虔诚和对独子离去的不舍之中的母亲。也许因为直到这一刻，他凡人生命的最后一刻，他终于意识到，一直以来他们苦苦追随的东西，上帝、信仰和天国的荣耀皆是浮云。这一切最终都会败给死亡的虚无，而他却对尘世仍有留恋。

“查尔斯？ …… 查克？”

他睁开眼睛，觉得头脑沉得像块铁。

昏暗摇曳的烛光中他的男孩 —— 哦，他已经快是一个青年了 —— 支起脑袋，惺忪的睡眼里是藏不住的惊讶。

“你做梦了？”

“没什么好大惊小怪的。”查尔斯含糊地说，“没人说过吸血鬼不会做梦。”

“你梦见了什么？让我猜猜。梦见你来的地方？你的家人？”

“别随便揣测我，安迪。”

“和我说说你的家乡？或者其它随便什么。”

安德鲁对他的话置若罔闻。他放下手臂将脑袋枕在手肘上，圆润的脸颊上挤出一条可爱的纹路，跳动的烛光将他浓密的睫毛拉出一道美妙的阴影，目光忽闪着让人无法拒绝。

查尔斯妥协了。

“那里一无所有，阴暗又贫瘠。”

他将脸转到一边用手背遮住眼睛，好像这点微弱的光线都让他不堪忍受。

“除了绿色和灰色，你很难回忆起别的色彩。城堡里总有一股怪味，冬天寒冷刺骨，呼啸的风能钻入你的每一处关节，就算坐在火炉边也感觉不到太多温暖。你见识过伊斯坦布尔的五彩斑斓，那地方不过是世界某个被遗忘的角落。”

他的声音里透着一股冷淡，安德鲁却还是兴趣盎然不依不挠。

“那狮心王理查呢？他真的徒手掏出狮子的心吗？”

“当然没有。”查尔斯嘲讽地哼了一声，“你从哪里听来的？”

“穆斯林们都这么说。他们惧怕他，但似乎也很尊敬他。那他是个怎样的人？”

“他确实高大英俊，一头红发像燃烧的火。他骁勇善战，是个出色的骑士和指挥者，在战场上勇猛又无情，即使对自己也一样。他知道何时需要妥协，也会除去一切妨碍他的人或者事物。他的野心让民众苦不堪言，但也许时间会证明他的作为确有意义。”

“留名青史的国王大抵都是如此，不是吗？”

“这我可不知道。”

安德鲁沉默下来，不知在想什么。他将查尔斯的一绺卷发缠绕在指间，轻轻一拉再任由它们滑出指缝 —— 这可真有些过分了。

“我一直想问你，你叫我奥尔科特，这个姓氏是怎么来的？”

查尔斯一愣，睁开眼睛扭过脸。安德鲁从他的发间收回手指，调皮地吐了吐舌头，清亮的探询目光楚楚动人。

“这是我母亲婚前的姓氏。”他平静地说，“她来自巴伦西亚王国。”

“她一定非常美丽。”

“ …… 对。”

他又闭起眼睛。黑暗中浮现女人那张面目模糊的忧伤的脸。

“她有着我所见过的最温柔的眼睛。”

安德鲁温暖的气息又靠近了一些。

“或许有一天 …… 我们能一起回你的家乡，是不是，查克？”

他不知道安德鲁是不是在开玩笑，直到回味了一遍他的话，确定在这把动人的声音里听到几分憧憬。

真是见鬼。早已没什么家乡了，小傻瓜。

查尔斯觉得好笑，同时又很不耐烦。但他没什么力气去斥责安德鲁。太阳一定还没下山，他觉得头脑和身体一样空虚无力，下半身却很沉。过了半晌他才意识到，那是他的男孩 —— 这小子把一条长腿压在他的腿上，身体像是要取暖一样贴着自己的，毛茸茸的脑袋嵌在他的肩窝。

查尔斯闭上眼睛。此刻他的身体不堪一击，感官却格外敏感，宅邸中的每一丝声响都从各个角落纷至沓来。他听见人类仆从抱着清洗完毕的衣物敲响安德鲁的房门，得不到回应又犹疑着离去；厨房里厨子正在忙碌准备男孩的晚餐，水果贩子叫门送来了安德鲁喜爱的无花果和石榴，他的专属男仆抱歉地送走因为找不到调皮的学生而白白前来的恼怒的教师。整栋宅子因为这个男孩充满了人间烟火，但他却躲进他终年不见天日的房间，爬到他铺着毫无褶皱的丝绵床单的床上紧紧挨着他没有任何温度的身体，好像回到窝里寻求庇护的雏鸟。

而他呢？他为男孩冠以藏在记忆深处的母亲的姓氏，允许他在自己没有任何防备能力的时候将鼻尖抵在他的耳后 —— 他随时可以让自己灰飞烟灭，只需掀开床边的窗板。

“安迪，你该回去了。”

再次陷入沉眠之前他对安德鲁说。回答他的是男孩平稳的呼吸声。除此之外他还动了动，但只是把压住他下身的腿弯了起来，同时再加上一条手臂搭在他的胸口。

查尔斯叹了口气。

他知道自己为何要从奴隶市场带走安德鲁并且抚养他到今天 —— 他是那个业已消失的辉煌王朝一个美丽的残影，是他生活中唯一可能的变数，最终也将成为他最完美的牺牲品。但此时此刻，他与安德鲁并无不同。永生也好，早亡也罢，他们都只是这片血火交织的土地上从破灭的时代遗落至今的一颗干枯的麦子，即使落入尘土也无法生根发芽。他在梦中的沙尘里回望仿佛在世界另一端的英格兰和那些曾经飘扬着十字军旗昙花一现的王国，或者试图看向这片饱受蹂躏的砂土上的未来。但是他什么都没有看见。没有人在他的身边。他雄狮般勇猛的国王和与他一起向东而行的凡人们早已成为华丽陵墓或者孤坟荒冢里的枯骨，而他那些永生的同伴不过是一群游荡在世间的幽魂。

只有金棕色头发的甜美少年坐在基督世界的废墟之上晃着两条长腿，露出两颗小小虎牙的笑容仿佛闪耀着天国之光。

3.

之后的几年中，安德鲁没有再提起夺取和给予的话题。也许他知道他的监护者终会兑现承诺 —— 他的监护者，保护人，他的主人，或者，仅仅是他的查尔斯。

安德鲁满二十岁那天的夜晚，他因为白天骑马出城奔驰了一天而疲劳不堪早早上了床，却在半夜被查尔斯从床上叫醒。

“起来了，小男孩。”

坐在床沿的黑发男人似乎心情很好，以至于无视睡眼朦胧的青年听到“小男孩”时皱起的眉头。

“披上你最华丽的上衣和斗篷，安迪。二十岁的盛筵还没开始呢。”

安德鲁选择了查尔斯最喜欢的那套。他在镶有布满黄褐色花草纹的墨绿滚边的珍珠色长衬衣外套上绣了密集十字纹的浅月白立领马夹，披在上衣外的帕留姆布料上深紫色双头鹫纹样隐没在黑夜里，浓郁的暗红底色像极了从他的脖颈流出的血，缀满金线的腰带随意地固定住带着流苏的下摆，也轻而易举地勾勒出他窄细劲瘦的腰身。

他套上短靴跟着查尔斯钻进伊斯坦布尔无穷无尽的曲折小巷。柔软的小羊皮底让他的脚步与身边的永生者一样悄无声息。他们似乎无数次拐弯，爬上一段阶梯又向下而行，安德鲁已经完全不知道他们走到了那里，直到一缕月光从云层的缝隙中洒下，他看到了远处大皇宫在黑夜中的剪影。前面的巷子深处隐隐有火光和什么人压抑的哀鸣，除此之外一切都寂静得像墓地。

忽然意识到了什么，他停下脚步，心脏狂跳起来，在浓密的黑暗里咚咚直响。

云层在移动，月亮露出来了。查尔斯转身看了他一眼，抬手做了一个“请”的手势。安德鲁用力将指甲掐进掌心来控制自己紊乱的呼吸，然后扬起下巴一步一步往前走。

火光越来越亮，终于在一个弧度微小的转弯之后他看到了一切。

一张苍老的面孔连同另几张苍白的脸一起抬起来盯着他。安德鲁强迫自己挪动脚步走到火把的光亮之下。被几名吸血鬼压制跪在地上的老人注视他一会后倏然睁大了眼睛，就像看到了从地狱归来的亡灵。他被一团布塞住的口中泄出一丝呜咽。一名血族扯下了布团，他大口呼吸着，喉咙里发出破风箱一样的声音。

“小 …… 小皇子殿下 …… ”他艰难地开口说话，听起来又像哭又像笑，“传说您早已死了 …… ”

“我确实已经死了，乔治·阿米罗特斯。”

安德鲁蓦地打断他，低沉又短促的嗓音在黑暗中溅起一阵回响。

老人的目光在他与查尔斯之间扫了几个来回，摇了摇头自言自语般地说：“不 …… 您和他们不一样。您的灵魂还是干净的。您的血还是热的。”

安德鲁忽然爆发出一阵大笑。不仅是跪在地上的人类和他身旁的吸血鬼，连查尔斯也颇为惊异地扭过脸看着他。

“你听听，查尔斯。”

查尔斯看到他的眼角沁出了眼泪，这滴晶莹的液体与他左耳上的月光石一起在月华下闪烁。

“是他疯了，还是我疯了？”

查尔斯眯起眼睛凝视面前的青年。七年前摇摇欲坠孱弱不堪的小男孩已经比自己还高了，火光之下曾经病怏怏的脸蛋如今俊美得让人叹息，但当年男孩吸引他的那股深藏在纯真笑容下冷静又疯狂的劲儿却在这个当口烟消云散，好像被冰凉的月光浇灭，嘶嘶冒着凄凉的冷烟。

他靠近安德鲁，把手按在他的腰际。他们都知道那里有什么。

“这就是你二十岁的生日礼物，安迪。”

他的口气轻巧得似乎只是奉上了一件精美的物品，但安德鲁听得出这轻松随意的语调之下的压迫感。

“我把你所渴望的给你了。自己去取吧。”

他轻轻推了青年一把，安德鲁却向前一个踉跄。当然，就像当年瘦弱的小男孩一样，高挑的青年同样稳住了自己的身体。

他从查尔斯的手指碰触的位置拔出银色的匕首，冰冷的金属离开腰带一刹那的轻微震颤让他的手掌发麻。

划开人类的咽喉对他而言轻而易举，但他向来不是先动手的那个。那些吸血鬼们用无情又热切的眼神盯着他。他甚至看到其中一个咧开嘴舔了一下白森森的尖牙。

“皇子殿下 …… ”

他转了一下匕首，利刃将月光反射到乔治·阿米罗特斯脸上时老人发出一声哀叹。他灰白的嘴唇嚅嗫着，安德鲁几乎能听见哀求的话语翻滚在他浑浊的呼吸之中。但似乎已经意识到这条小巷就是他人生的终结之地，最终他像要维护最后的尊严一般认命地闭上眼睛。

“您看，殿下，我已经是一个风烛残年的老人了 …… ”

“那我的父亲和哥哥们呢？他们甚至没有历经风烛残年的机会。”

他的话又被打断了。安德鲁感觉到自己的舌头机械地转动着吐出这些冰冷的词句。冷酷又僵硬的声音听起来几乎不像他的。

“还有我的母亲 …… 她只能栖身于修道院，穷困潦倒地走向风烛残年。这都是拜您所赐。”

吸血鬼们发出一阵不耐烦的声音。不用回头他也能感觉到查尔斯的目光钉在他的后背，冰冷、嘲弄又灼热。

只需翻转一下手腕，一切就能结束了。这并不比了结那些在吸血鬼的利齿下奄奄一息的人类的性命更加困难。他在不同奴隶贩子手中辗转，在各种鞭挞、羞辱和折磨中挣扎求生，不就是为了这一刻吗？

他别过脸看向查尔斯，就像那个被高烧和疼痛折磨得神智不清的小男孩望向人群中有着美丽蓝眼睛的英俊男子。他是一个魔鬼，他看出了这一点，却下意识地朝他微笑。当时他并不知道自己为什么要试图吸引那个男人的注意力，只是直觉与自己所处的望不见尽头的炼狱相比，萦绕男子周身的死亡气息是那么的甜美。

也许只有在那双与父亲冠冕上的蓝宝石一样幽深浓郁的双眼的注视下，死亡才会变得如此甜蜜。

此刻他已经能够平视查尔斯湛蓝的双眸了。注视自己的时候男人幽暗的瞳仁里总是混合着探究、怜悯和隐隐的嘲弄 —— 如果他没有看错，还有一丝若有若无的疼惜。就是这一点温柔像漆黑云层中泻出的一缕星光，照亮了他暗无天日的生命。

现在，杀死这个害他家破人亡的告密者，然后从查尔斯那里得到永远的解脱。他会在地狱找到自己的位置，而俊美的永生者将继续流连在人间没有尽头的漫漫长夜。

这一刻忽然所有的力气都被抽走了。他任由匕首离开他无力的手指滑落下去，寂静中金属落地的巨响让他的心脏骤然紧缩。

男人的浓眉不出所料地拧到一起。但青年目光躲闪，不受意识控制般地摇着头，月光石耳坠同样伴随他的动作杂乱地晃动着。

“我 …… 我做不到，我不能 …… ”

话音未落他便猛地转身跑出了巷子。

吸血鬼们发出一阵嘲弄的笑声。查尔斯丢过去一个冰冷的锐利眼神，众人又即刻安静下来。

他看了一会安德鲁离开的方向，意义不明地摇摇头走到人类身边，伸出手似乎想抬起他的下巴，中途又嫌恶地收了回去。

“这孩子被我惯坏了。”

他朝被两个吸血鬼架住才没有瘫软在地的衰弱猎物微笑道，亲切的口气几乎能让不明真相的人以为他们是亲近的旧识。

“您看，如果不是因为安德鲁，您永远不会是我们的捕猎对象。不过 —— ”他又略带歉意地一笑，“您应该不会以为，因为我们的孩子临阵脱逃，您就能全身而退吧？”

老人颤巍巍地抬起头，无神的眼睛注视了查尔斯一会便挪开了视线。

“殿下 …… 殿下用他的灵魂来交换我的命？”

回应他的是昏暗中查尔斯掷地有声的大笑。

“安德鲁的价值在于他完美无瑕的生命。至于灵魂 —— 抱歉，我们并不如你们想象的那样对灵魂感兴趣 …… ”

他忽然住口了。优于人类的听觉让他捕捉到柔软的鞋底摩擦石格路面的熟悉声音。

这个声音越来越响，过了一会安德鲁重新出现在他们面前。火把亮光之下，他毫无表情的惨白脸孔看起来与在场的血族无异。

查尔斯什么都没说，只是看着青年微微挑起眉，但是安德鲁对他熟视无睹。他快步上前拾起地上的匕首来到老人面前，在对方抬起头想要说话前挥动手腕从左到右切开了他的咽喉。

老人张开嘴，但从中涌出的只有暗色的血沫。安德鲁听到他最后的话语和空气一起从喉咙上的切口泄漏出来的嘶嘶声。濒死的人类灰色的瞳孔迅速放大，他看到自己的脸倒映其中，几滴鲜红的血溅到他的面颊上，在这个阴冷的夜晚这浓稠的液体热得发烫。

钳制住人类的吸血鬼松开手，乔治·阿米罗特斯倒在自己的血泊里，还在不断涌出的血液发出涓涓溪流一样的声音。

安德鲁扔掉匕首，挪动脚步避开地上的血流却不慎撞到查尔斯身上。男人扶住他的肩膀，但是他挣扎了一下，转身站在查尔斯面前。

“你总能给我们惊喜，安迪。”

对青年露出微笑的时候惊讶的表情还没从查尔斯的脸上消失，但他也无意掩饰这一点。这一切发生得太快，在场的其他不死者也愣在原地，任由倒在地上的猎物的生命随着汩汩血流一点一点离开他逐渐冰冷的躯体。

安德鲁举起溅满鲜血而黏糊糊的手缓缓抹过查尔斯的脸，在他的面颊上擦出一条一指宽的血带。

“这下我们一样了，查克。”

青年笑得很轻柔，声音却没有丝毫的温度。

然后他头也不回地离开。他的身后，吸血鬼们一拥而上榨取一息尚存的猎物最后的生命。

查尔斯不知道当天夜里安德鲁是否回了布兰登府。他在天亮前回到宅子，发现青年既不在他的房间，似乎也没有回自己卧室休息。

但他并没有时间去关心一个闹脾气的孩子。天快要亮了。查尔斯躺进棺木闭上眼睛。这一晚他没有做任何的梦。

不过他没有想到第二天晚上安德鲁便再次出现在客厅里。当然如果不是因为两位意料之外的来客，查尔斯料想他还会一直躲避下去。

这天夜晚聚集在布兰登府的血族们带来了两个特殊的猎物。是一对不到十岁的兄妹，衣着精致，容貌秀丽，像一对粉嫩的瓷娃娃。优雅的血族女士们对两个可爱的孩子赞叹不已，把他们搂进怀里的样子就像真正的年轻母亲。但两个孩子像是知道自己最后的命运一样，凄惨的哭声让躲在暗处的人类仆人不忍目睹叹息着离开。

查尔斯并不像大部分年轻血族将纯洁幼童的血视为珍品 —— 他品尝过真正极致的珍馐，并发誓绝不会让第二个永生者发现这一点。当然作为宅邸的主人，他仍然乐于让客人以他们喜欢的方式度过这一晚。

只是另一个人似乎并不这么想。

孩子们哭得精疲力竭，不死者们却愈加兴奋 —— 要知道人类的恐惧是他们血液的最佳调味品。金发的吸血鬼女士边哄着怀中的孩子边露出尖锐的犬齿，而安德鲁就是在这时候从他们没有注意到的角落冲出来，一把夺过女士怀中的小女孩，然后趁血族们愣住的当儿从另一个吸血鬼那里抢走瑟瑟发抖的男孩。

“不许伤害他们！”

他像一个小父亲那样把孩子护在身后，对回过神后围上前来的吸血鬼们怒目而视。

“伊斯坦布尔的夜晚有无数一无所有流浪街头的成年人可以供你们饱餐，为什么要对两个孩子下手？”

他愤怒又严肃的样子让不死者们忍不住哄堂大笑。

“瞧瞧，查尔斯，你真的把他宠坏了。”美丽的金发女子回过头对沉默不语的黑发血族笑道，“我看他都忘记了自己到底是谁。”

安德鲁看向他的保护人，发现后者也正面无表情地盯着自己。青年看起来从昨夜起就没有休息，失去光泽的卷发有些凌乱，眼眶下带着深重的阴影，蔚蓝的眸子却因为激动而闪闪发亮。他还穿着昨天外出时的服饰，连帕留姆都没有脱下，皱巴巴的马夹上干涸成深褐色的血迹触目惊心。

“查尔斯 …… 你看看他们，看看这两个孩子。”

他毫不畏惧地回瞪查尔斯，同时把那对兄妹推到身前。两个孩子啜泣着紧紧抓住他衣衫的下摆，而沉默的永生者甚至没有动一动眉毛。

“他们不是无家可归的流浪儿。他们健康又漂亮，显然是双亲的掌上明珠。不要从一对父母那里夺走他们的挚爱！”

“我知道。但那又如何呢？”

查尔斯忽然说话了。他抱起胳膊倚在靠枕上，帷幔的流苏之后那双含笑的蓝眼睛格外迷人，但两片线条凌厉的薄唇中吐出的简短词句却冷如寒冬。

“你太过越界了，安迪。难道你真的以为自己是这所宅子的主人？”

血族们的哄笑声中青年的唇角抑制不住地颤抖起来。

他不可思议地瞪着查尔斯。男人曾经如艳阳下大海的眸子此刻就像对他而言晦涩难懂的古兰经。他绝望地试图从中寻找那一点曾经温暖过自己的温柔，但最终一无所获。现在这双眼睛里阴云密布，星光寂灭。

明白了这一点，青年脸上的血色褪尽，却挺起胸膛把两个孩子牵得更紧。

“我是你的奴仆，是你的玩物，或者什么都不是。现在我心愿已了，我的一切你随时可以拿走。”

他轻声说，声音带着超然的平静，圣徒般的脸被一道看不见的光照亮，淡然无波的眼睛像是冰封的海眼。

“我从来没有求过你什么，查尔斯，这将是唯一的一次：放过这对兄妹，让他们回到母亲的怀抱。不要让一个母亲体会到失去孩子的绝望 —— ”

晶莹的冰层碎裂了。海水漫过裂缝猛烈地翻涌上来。青年垂下眼帘，让浓密的睫毛抵挡住满眼的湿意，再度开口的时候他的声音变低了，好像忽然间失去了所有的勇气。

“我知道这是怎样的感觉。你呢，查尔斯？”

男人沉默的时间似乎长得可以让不久前他亲手在院子里栽下的无花果树苗长开花结果。四周的的永生者们无声地紧盯住此刻屋里仅有的三颗跳动的心脏，仿佛只等查尔斯一声令下便会将他们一起撕成碎片。

“行，我答应你。”

在他快要绝望的时候查尔斯的眉头忽然松开了。安德鲁不可思议地抬起眼睛，透过自己潮湿的睫毛看到查尔斯朝他和孩子们露出微笑。如果忽略他尖利的犬齿，这个笑容几乎能说是温柔。

“我会补偿你们的，朋友们。相信我，胜过两个幼童的人选大有人在。”

查尔斯站起身，冷静地用不容置疑的口气平息吸血鬼们不满的骚动。然后他走到安德鲁面前笑着凝视他。两个孩子依然紧紧攥住安德鲁的衣角，青年则下意识地把他们推到身后，对上查尔斯目光的双眸泫然欲泣。

“这对兄妹会回到他们的母亲身边，我向你保证。”

他的手指拂过安德鲁湿润的眼角，又抚摸了一下他左耳的耳坠，将蒙着尘埃的宝石再度擦亮。无论青年的泪水多么温暖，男人的指腹永远是冷的。

“现在，回到你该去的地方呆着，安德鲁·奥尔科特。”

那晚血族们散去之后查尔斯回到卧室，不出意料发现青年侧卧在他的床上。他仍旧没有换掉那身衣服，听到开门声抬起身体看了查尔斯一眼，旋即又将脸埋入枕头，金棕色的头发与枕头上密集的褐色花纹和边缘的流苏融为一体。

查尔斯将蜡烛放在柜子上靠近床边。他注意到枕头上隐约有一滩深色的水渍，青年的眼眶则微微发红。

“复仇并没有让我得到安宁，查尔斯。但我仍然感激你。”

他听到安德鲁仿佛在自言自语。然后他侧过脸，朝男人露出一个伤感的笑容。

“拿走你应得的东西吧。”

查尔斯只是坐在床沿冷冰冰地说：“你不去沐浴吗？”

安德鲁愣了一下，缓缓坐起身。查尔斯这才发现他已经褪去了短靴和紧身裤，两条蜜色的长腿慢悠悠地扫过床单的褶皱。当年嵌入皮肉的镣铐至今他的脚踝到脚背处留有比皮肤颜色略深的疤痕。此刻在影影绰绰的烛光下，这些伤疤就像耶稣受难的圣痕。

青年对查尔斯变得微妙的目光熟视无睹。他侧身而坐，动手解着扣住帕留姆的饰针，修长的手指在深红布料的衬托下显出一种不自然的苍白。

饰针被解下了，丝滑的料子流水一样从他的肩膀滑下坠落在腰际，那双雕塑般的手也跟着挪到了腰带上。然后终于想起身边还有一个人一般，安德鲁梦游一样侧过脸看着查尔斯，眼睛睁得很大却没什么焦距。烛光跳跃在他金线般的睫毛上，深色瞳仁周围美丽的纹路犹如托帕石破碎的裂痕。

他的唇角动了一下，轻轻扬起一个几不可见的弧度，近乎粉色的嘴唇中发出的声音像是怕惊扰了什么人的梦。

“你不帮我一下吗，查克？”

一声轻笑溢出黑发男人的薄唇。下一刻床边的烛火被他的动作带起的气流惊得一阵晃动。青年倒在被单上，原本放在腰带上的手被用力拉起后牢牢禁锢在头顶。吸血鬼没有温度的手指代替了他自己的，三两下除去原本就已松松垮垮的腰带后又爬上他马夹的立领，近乎粗暴地扯开严丝合缝的盘扣。

做着这一切的时候查尔斯毫无笑容的表情堪称冷酷。他看出昨晚安德鲁被叫醒后选择了他最喜欢的一套衣饰，但现在他无法容忍这些布料覆盖他的男孩完美的躯体哪怕片刻。他憎恨沾染其上的告密者肮脏的血液，将死之人污浊又卑微的气息让他发狂，而安德鲁看起来同样已经对此不堪忍受。他微仰着脖子，秀丽的眉头轻轻蹙起来，当查尔斯终于解开所有扣子将这件原本精美清冷的外套剥下扔到地上时青年终于解脱一般长长舒了口气，目光却挪到一边避开男人灼灼的逼视，同时又清晰地感觉到后者的呼吸变得粗重。

永生者不容拒绝地拉过安德鲁，翻身靠上叠起的枕头，分开他的长腿让他坐在自己的腰胯之上。青年以一种奇特的顺服任由他摆弄。他全身上下只剩贴身长衬衫，透过略微透明的丝缎隐隐可见泛起粉色的滚烫的皮肤。查尔斯的手从衬衣下摆探入，抚上他的男孩仿佛少年神祇一般的身躯，手掌下精炼的肌肉包裹着健美的骨骼，覆盖其上的皮肤比最上等的大马士革丝绸更为光滑。他的指尖感觉到青年散发着甜美香气的鲜血在血管中急速地奔腾，就像博斯布鲁斯海峡中涌动的洋流，几乎能听见那浪涛拍岸的巨响。安德鲁的身体随着他冰冷手指的轻柔抚摸而颤抖。他鎏金的睫羽颤如风中的蝶翼，额前浮起的细汗在光线中微微发亮，轻咬双唇双目紧闭的顺从模样一如将要被祭献给耶和华的少年以撒。

但是没有神会来救他。

永生者撕开了他亲手挑选的精美丝缎。安德鲁的身体裸呈在安息香气息缭绕的旖旎空气中，查尔斯猛地将他拉近自己吻上青年微微挺立的乳首 —— 没有任何世俗的事物配得上这具完美的躯体，他心想。这是他在夜晚的一抹月光，他早已停止搏动的心尖那团跃动的火。

他用不轻不重的力道吮吸安德鲁的乳粒，舌尖蜻蜓点水般来回摩擦乳晕周围的凸起。他能感觉到青年身体深处的颤动就像轻柔拨动琉特琴的琴弦。身上的人还是咬住嘴唇不出声，温暖的鼻息却开始颤抖。

然后查尔斯的犬齿用力刺破了青年乳晕处细嫩的皮肤。

“啊！ …… ”

安德鲁终于因为这一忽然袭击发出一声尖叫。他搭在男人肩膀上的手条件反射地收紧，身体向查尔斯怀中倒去时感觉到下身抵上了一个坚硬的物体。他下意识想要逃离，却被男人放在他臀部的双手牢牢禁锢在身上。

一股暖流沿着他的胸口蜿蜒而下，又被查尔斯挪到他小腹的手一把抹开。接着男人的手回到了他的身后，而他灵活柔软的舌头又来到青年胸口吮吸伤口中源源不断涌出的美妙液体，就像在膜拜和舔舐应许之地流淌的奶和蜜。安德鲁还未因胸前的刺痛和酥痒张口叹息，血族湿润的手指便以轻柔又充满压迫感的力道探入了他身后最隐秘的地方。

青年终于忍不住呻吟出声。

“查尔斯！ …… ”

他张口喘息着，仰起头露出脆弱的咽喉，喉结小幅度地滚动着，发出的声音不知是欣喜还是痛苦。身体内部，查尔斯手上余温尚存的液体让他产生不死者的皮肤也变得温暖的错觉。那根有力又无情的手指借着血液的润滑向他身体深处开拓，在他的额头落到男人肩膀时又加入了第二根。前后夹击下安德鲁所有的官感都集中到下半身幻化成似曾相识的甜蜜情欲。这种令人晕眩的欲望曾在黑发血族的利齿咬开他的血管吮吸他的生命之源时捕获过他，只是此刻那股强烈但虚无飘渺的冲动终于具象成了实体，成了面前将要占有他的男人，成了那个他忘记一切言语也依然会记得的名字。

“查尔斯！ …… ”

安德鲁感觉到自己身体内的隐秘通道在查尔斯舔弄他胸前的伤口时吸住男人似乎要退出的手指。他甚至在那两根手指 —— 一会之后又变成了三根 —— 进出他的身体之际情不自禁地上下小幅挪动着臀部，感觉到身前的欲望逐渐昂扬，而身后那个从未被碰触过的部位变得湿润又热切。他混乱的头脑无从分辨自己的感受。他疼痛、他欢愉、他空虚、他满足。所有陌生又熟悉的情绪像是美丽的马赛克被打碎后又重新镶嵌成繁复绚烂的画面在眼前飞速旋转。他只能反复呼唤男人的名字。这个名字翻滚在他的舌尖、随着他的血液流进他身体每个角落、成就了他的整个生命。

“查尔斯！查尔斯！查尔斯 …… ”

男人从他的胸口抬起头看着他。不知是否是错觉，安德鲁竟然觉得他非人类的苍白面孔在这一刻竟然有了几分血色，凝视自己的蓝眼睛里闪耀着真正的阳光。

于是他在查尔斯的手指离开他的后穴，褪下紧身裤捏着他的腰将自己送进他的身体时俯下身第一次吻住男人冰冷的嘴唇。

后来安德鲁也不记得他与查尔斯一起度过了几天。也许只有两三个日夜，又好像他的一生都已这么过去了。

最初与永生者的缠绵让他感觉怪异。即使他被查尔撩拨到极致，即使他放下所有自尊双腿缠上查尔斯健美的腰身将自己完全奉上，后者的身体和欲望都依然是冷的。当他把他压在床单上时他紧贴着自己的胸腔里听不见心跳，他的皮肤和吹在他耳畔粗喘都没有温度。这一切时刻提醒着他，与他翻滚交合的是一个已死之人。

但当查尔斯用极具技巧的顶弄将他送上天堂时，他忘记了这一点。

屋子里安息香的气息逐渐被越来越浓郁的血腥气和情欲蒸腾的味道所取代。查尔斯喜欢在安德鲁将要攀上顶点之际咬上他的脖颈，青年绷直脚尖无声地抽搐之时他的鲜血也前所未有地甘甜。这次永生者不再等他伤口愈合才进行第二次吸食了。每一天安德鲁都在慢性失血和情欲的激流中上下浮沉。白天他昏昏欲睡地蜷缩在被褥之中挨紧沉睡的血族，夜晚则食髓知味地舒展开自己布满细小伤口的身体，随着永生者狠戾的挺动发出低沉动人的呻吟，被泪水打湿的颤动的睫毛就像凝结着露水的蛛丝。

安德鲁知道自己的生命正在缓慢地随着血液的流失离开他的身体，但是他对此甘之如饴。他会遵从他们的约定将自己祭献给这个暗夜中的魔鬼，只是此刻他才明白这一切已经与他那复仇的心愿无关。仇恨带给他的只有无尽的空虚，而与这个已死之人度过的七年时光让他感觉，自己又再度活着。

4.

如果不是因为最后变数的发生，也许一切便真的这么结束了。

逼查尔斯放走两个孩子是安德鲁第一次因自己的恻隐之心顶撞吸血鬼们。但他绝未料到，这次自己的同情心并没有得到善报 —— 恰恰相反，它带来了灾祸。

在查尔斯遵照承诺放走两个孩子一周后，一群手持弯刀的穆斯林在白天闯入了布兰登府。

有一点安德鲁猜得没错，那对兄妹来自殷实的商贾之家。他们的父亲对子女的遭遇惊恐又震怒。他第一次知道原来有这样的怪物潜伏在伊斯坦布尔的黑夜之中，而大部分的知情者对此讳莫如深。

于是被愤怒冲昏头的父亲不听老人们的劝阻，带着几名家丁冲进宅子誓要剿灭这群魔鬼。

一开始他们几乎没有遇到任何阻碍。几名人类仆从毫无反抗之力地倒在血泊中，然后他们找到了沉睡在窗户被封死的黑暗房间里的吸血鬼们。

很难说是幸运还是不幸，这天天亮后安德鲁回自己的房间沐浴更衣，查尔斯则躺进了他的棺木。人类咆哮着闯入之际他的大部分意识还沉在深不可测的梦境之海中，同时比人类更敏锐的感官又让他洞悉外面发生的一切。他听见自己同类的棺木被掀开，从沉睡中惊醒的血族被割开脖子拖到洒满阳光的院子里尖叫着烧成灰烬，然后杂乱暴戾的脚步声渐渐向这间宅子最后方的房间靠近。

愤怒和蔑视让他的意识逐渐清醒，但本能地惧怕白天的身体却没有这么快做好准备。他的四肢僵硬，全身软弱无力，此时此刻对外面的屠杀的清晰感知变成了一种几乎令他发疯的折磨。他发现几百年来他第一次开始祈祷，向任何他能记起的对象 —— 至死都深爱着自己的母亲，他英勇神武的狮心国王，陨落在时间深处的人类同伴，那个赐予自己永恒生命的魔鬼，甚至早已将他抛弃的上帝。他祈祷那群叫嚣的暴徒晚一些发现这里，祈祷自己还在沉眠的身体可以尽快苏醒，祈祷他的男孩已经在混乱中从隐秘的后门离开宅子，再也不要回到这个是非之地。

在外面杀戮和喧嚣惨叫声中他始终没有听到安德鲁的声音，这让他几乎以为自己的祈祷得到了回应，直到熟悉又警觉的脚步声在房间里轻轻响起。

查尔斯觉得自己在近三百年中第一次尝到了绝望和恐惧的滋味。

“不要出来查尔斯，无论发生了什么都不要出来。”

青年声音里强打起的精神和豁出一切的决然让查尔斯僵死的心脏整个抽搐起来。他听到安德鲁扣死了让棺盖彻底封闭的隐藏机关，几乎能看见他的男孩明月一样皎洁又苍白的脸蛋贴在棺木上，唇边绽放的笑容一如他们初遇时那般天真明媚。

“我会守着你的，我发誓，查克。”

说完他轻声又坚决地离开房间，而查尔斯放弃了祈祷，开始恶狠狠地诅咒自己。

但是这次，青年也没有守住他的誓言。

或许他原本可以的。状态良好时安德鲁训练有素的剑术对付几个乌合之众绰绰有余，即使此刻他依然用疲惫虚软的身体撂倒了三五名暴徒，代价则是一道从左肩到右肋深可见骨的刀伤。面对最后两个人时粘腻的热血让他握剑的右手着打滑。但即使他发抖的手腕几乎已提不起剑，他还是让脱手的剑刃穿透了一个人的小腿，而在对方的惨叫声中任由弯刀穿透自己的胸膛。

查尔斯躺在漆黑的棺木里听着这一切。

他知道安德鲁倒下之处离他房间附近日光充裕的回廊不远。他知道青年依然睁着他蔚蓝的双眸望向自己所在的方向，好像他亲眼见到他的男孩躺在血泊之中，嘴角纯真的微笑像一朵渐渐凋谢的花。

垂死的青年几乎没有发出声音，可他还是听见了那个词 —— 那个没有被说出口，但他知道此刻充溢着男孩的胸膛、翻滚在他舌尖的词。

查尔斯。

此时他已经不再祈祷也停止了诅咒，只是在黑暗中屏吸等待。很快房门就被踢开了，近乎疯狂的脚步声伴随着人类的粗喘来到棺木边，那双刚刚刺穿了他的男孩的手摸索着开关，窸窸窣窣的声音在外面响起。

他纹丝不动，静静地、静静地等待着，直到机关咔嚓一声弹开，他猛地踢翻棺盖一跃而起，在转瞬之间撕烂了惊愕的人类的喉咙。

他离开房间穿过幽暗的走廊，跨过横七竖八的尸体后发现了最后一个受伤的人类。

看到燃烧着的熊熊烈火的炼狱入口在面前张开也不会让这个人更惊恐了。他站立之处离洒满阳光的回廊只有几步之遥。绝望的人类立刻转身拖着伤腿向阳光跑去。查尔斯冲到阴影边缘时前者已经沐浴在日光之下几乎就要跑进院子。

吸血鬼毫不犹豫地跨过了那道致命的界线。

两百多年前阿卡城围城之战中，守城的穆斯林从城上浇下滚烫的热油阻止向上攀爬的基督徒，当时尚在远处的查尔斯听到皮肉烫焦的士兵仿佛来自地狱般的哭号 —— 现在他终于切身感觉到这种痛苦了。他觉得自己身上的布料在燃烧 —— 不，他的整个身体都在燃烧。他冰冷的皮肉开始像腐烂的甜瓜一样红肿破裂，原本亮泽又浪漫的漆黑卷发迅速干枯变脆，纷纷掉落在地仿佛烧尽的麦秆般化为烟尘。他透明的泛着玻璃光泽的指甲开始发黑，眼球灼热又疼痛。也许很快，这双曾让他的男孩痴迷注视的蓝眼睛也将与他身体其他部分一样，在阳光下燃烧成一堆灰白的尘土。

而他在此之前追上了震惊的人类，在刺耳的哀嚎声中扭断了他的脖子。

死一样的寂静笼罩下来。宅子变成了一座真正意义上的坟墓。

退回到阴影中后查尔斯喘息着端详自己隐隐焦黑皮开肉绽的手，知道此刻他原本英俊风流的容貌也已变成这般模样。

但至少他依然拥有完整的形体。

查尔斯跌跌撞撞地在通往自己房间的过道墙角找到了悄无声息地蜷缩在阴影里的安德鲁。他小心翼翼地抱起他，忍住锥心的疼痛轻柔地将他的男孩搂入怀中。青年沾血的灰败的脸让他想起七年前的夜晚裹在被子里艰难呼吸着挣扎求生的瘦小男孩。当时他在仆从的围绕之下冷眼注视那个脆弱的生命 —— 为什么当年自己没有像现在这样，将这个珍贵的男孩紧紧搂进怀里？

安德鲁的睫毛轻颤了几下，掀开了好像有千斤重的眼帘。看到查尔斯凄惨可怖的模样他没有任何惊讶 —— 也许此刻的他已经没有任何惊讶的力气了。

他开口想说什么，但受伤的肺让他只咳出一串暗红的血沫。于是他放弃了说话的打算，缓缓用沾满血污的手拉了下衣领，向后垂下脑袋露出依然完整的脖颈。查尔斯感觉到他锁骨上方的动脉还在跳着，而他知道这微弱的跳动将随时停止。

昏暗中青年准确地捕捉到男人的目光，虚弱地微笑起来。

是时候取走属于你的一切了，查尔斯。用我的生命治愈你的伤痕，带着它继续活下去。

查尔斯动了动已经面目全非的嘴唇算是回应安德鲁的笑，露出了依然尖锐的犬齿。但他咬下的不是安德鲁的咽喉，而是自己的手腕。

永生者的血喷涌而出。他把手腕挪到安德鲁的唇边，将自己的血液滴入青年的嘴唇，然后俯下身子咬住他的颈侧。

他们各自的鲜血开始涌入对方的身体。各种记忆的画面从过去和未来纷然而至，在彼此的身体中流转交融不分你我。幼小的金发男孩依偎在身穿鲜艳长袍的母亲怀里，在哥哥们比赛摔跤时拍起肉乎乎的手掌，黑发的少年飞身下马给了从城堡中迎出的美丽女人一个调皮的吻；穆斯林仆人将小男孩夺走时高贵的女子掩面而泣，而一身戎装的青年最后回望一眼伫立在道路尽头的母亲，转身绝尘而去；消瘦的少年在奴隶贩子的皮鞭落到身上时咬紧牙关一声不吭，黑发青年将垂死的同伴拖出尸堆，难掩眼中的迷茫；而最后高大颀长的俊俏青年靠在露台围栏上轻碰一下黑发男人手中的水晶酒杯，将其中殷红的液体一饮而尽后扬起唇角，俏皮的笑容仿佛午夜骄阳。

“我赢了，查克。”

不知不觉中查尔斯发现自己的手腕被紧紧握住了。安德鲁开始主动吮吸他的伤口。起初青年力道微弱，似乎还有几分犹豫和无措，但很快他的动作开始大胆有力起来，查尔斯几乎错觉需要控制年轻人的力量以防他把自己吸干。他又听到地平线上传来激越的鼓点，像是上帝创世之日世界的第一声心跳。这个声音越来越轻，跳动的节奏逐渐迟缓，终于完全消失。

怀中男孩的心跳停止了，他的血变得冰冷，仿佛从来不曾有过温度。但就是这血液流进了查尔斯的心脏，让年长的永生者觉得这个僵硬的物体似乎再次开始在胸腔里搏动，将他重新变得温暖的鲜血送到身体的每个角落。

安德鲁·奥尔科特已经死去，而查尔斯·布兰登迎来了再一次新生。

“嘿，安迪 …… 行了，行了。”他离开安德鲁的脖颈，托住他的下巴让他放开自己的手腕，“你快要把我吸干了。”

年轻的永生者仰起脸看着他 —— 在查尔斯眼中他从未像此刻这般俊美。他的肌肤还是没有血色，却白皙光洁得如同羊奶，依然蔚蓝的眼睛带着新生儿般的懵懂，秀发上泛起的金色能让阿波罗都为之嫉妒。

他摸了一下自己脖子上的血迹，又看了看查尔斯手腕上狰狞的伤口，双眼像忽然明白了什么一样明亮起来。后者看到他粉色的舌尖一闪舔掉粘在唇边的血滴笑得露出那对可爱的犬齿，在男人猝不及防之际扑进他的怀里。

查尔斯拥紧了新生的血族 —— 他唯一的造物，他的孩子，伴侣，爱人；他的命运。

5.

安德鲁·奥尔科特作为人类的时间只有短短的二十年，而他成为血族的岁月将无穷无尽。但他一直觉得颇为神奇，在他被查尔斯转化之后的漫长的数个世纪中，并没有太多的事物让他感兴趣或者印象深刻，除了一件事。

这件事他和查尔斯始终在关心 —— 不是那些改变了整个世界命运的宗教及艺术改革、跨时代的发明、王朝更替或惨烈的革命和战争，虽然他们几乎亲历了每一个事件 —— 那关乎一位血族同伴和一个人类青年。那位血族并不比安德鲁年长多少，但已是永生者中令查尔斯青眼有加的后起之秀。至于那个青年凡人，离开伊斯坦布尔之后的几百年里他们只见过他一次，尽管他的名字早已被各地的吸血鬼们津津乐道。

这一点还真是与曾经的安德鲁颇为相似。

布兰登府那场惨烈屠杀之后，他们仍在宅子里隐居了一些时日。得益于大宅中阴郁的死亡气息带来的离奇传言 —— 比如死去的人类幽魂日夜在回廊上游荡，而残忍无情的魔鬼依然蛰伏在宅子深处 —— 之后再无人敢靠近这所宅邸，他们因此得以喘息并且继续在黑夜中捕猎，直到查尔斯的灼伤彻底恢复。

“你想要再见你母亲一面吗？”

商量日后的安排时查尔斯问道。安德鲁平静地摇了摇头。

“她唯一存活下来的幼子现在已经死了。我没有母亲。”

于是他们离开这座香气旖旎的城市，沿着当年查尔斯的马蹄踏过的道路向西而行，回到他们祖先血脉的所在之地。

他们先游历了欧洲大陆，成为过奢华者洛伦佐的座上宾，也见证了摩尔人黯然离开格拉纳达。然后他们真的一同返回了查尔斯的故乡。英国的一切早已面目全非，但布兰登家荒芜的祖传城堡依然矗立在石楠花丛之中，残破的围墙被野蔷薇覆盖，常春藤的枝蔓爬满了卧室大床的立柱。

查尔斯修葺了宅子，自称是几百年前那位东行的年轻贵族的后人。他与城堡画廊墙上蒙灰画像中的年轻人一模一样的脸无疑充满了说服力，连到访萨福克的国王都感慨于世事无常和游子归乡，将萨福克公爵的头衔赐予查尔斯·布兰登。

但他们并未在此地呆得太久。年轻的永生者不喜欢城堡的阴郁，英国雾蒙蒙的多雨天气也让他烦躁。最终查尔斯再次渡过海峡来到法国，带着公爵的头衔与安德鲁·奥尔科特一起在一座乡间庄园定居。

他们就是在那儿见到了叫伊利亚的青年 —— 苏洛的血奴。

他就像一株瑟缩在阴影中的酢浆草。高挑但消瘦的青年被管家领进客厅时安德鲁心想，几乎满怀同情。但他没有说话，只是对伊利亚微微一笑。

看到安德鲁，年轻人漂亮的眼睛亮起来，但发现他微笑时露出的尖牙后那双眼中的光芒又黯淡了。

“你们是谁？”

他对查尔斯的出言嘲弄不为所动，警觉地问道，但看起来心里早已知晓答案。

“你可以叫我萨福克公爵。”查尔斯回答，又向安德鲁歪歪头，“这是我的孩子，你可以叫他奥尔科特。”

“我不是你的孩子，查尔斯。”安德鲁颇为挑衅地看了男人一眼，又转向伊利亚，“我是这个宅子的另一个主人。”

他眼角余光瞥到查尔斯微皱起的眉头，得意地翘起了唇角。

“你对科里亚金先生有些过分，你和苏洛都是。瞧他那副绝望的样子。”

管家把伊利亚带走后安德鲁靠在椅背上转动着银酒杯对查尔斯说，而男人显然对此不以为然。

“你又同情心泛滥了，安迪。你忘记了上次你过剩的同情心招致了什么结果？”

“结果就是现在我坐在这里。”安德鲁探过身轻点了一下查尔斯放在桌布上的手指，学着男人的样子扬起一边的眉毛，“与你平起平坐。”

查尔斯无言以对的样子让他咯咯直笑。

“而且我只是觉得，对于我们的同伴，苏洛可以更温柔一些。”

“那孩子不是同伴。他只是一个短命的人类，卑微的血奴。”

“你真是迟钝。科里亚金先生早晚会变成同伴的。”

安德鲁不留情面地嘲笑道。他舒展开身体，两条长腿交叠在一块儿，俏皮地对男人眨了眨眼睛。

“不如我们来打个赌如何，查克？”

之后漫长的生命里他们时不时提起这个赌约，大概也算是活在没有尽头的时光中的一种乐趣。只是想到这一切都建立在那个苍白的年轻人的痛苦之上，安德鲁还是会觉得颇为残忍。但事实上命运就是如此残忍地试炼每一个人，包括查尔斯与他自己。因为战争和王朝的倾覆他们才能相遇，熬过阳光烧灼的痛苦最后相互救赎，只有跨越死亡才能得以永生。

几十年后，当大部分血族早已遗忘伊利亚这个名字时，查尔斯把一封信扔到安德鲁面前。

他拿起来看了一眼，是苏洛的笔迹，告知了伊利亚的死讯，当然，以人类的身份。

“看起来你输了，安迪。”

查尔斯对他说，但声音听起来并没有太多得意。

“未必。”

他又把短短的几行字看了一遍，放下信纸，固执地说道。

“这个伊利亚死了，苏洛还活着。他不会放弃的，你说呢？”

但似乎幸运女神没有站在他这边。不久后苏洛消失了，杳无音讯，连查尔斯都不知道他去了哪里。他说最大的可能是苏洛陷入了沉睡，在某座东正教堂的某一口棺木里，与圣徒的骸骨比邻，在虚无的梦境中与他的伊利亚相伴。

安德鲁依然与查尔斯辗转于欧洲大陆。他们会在夏天搬到海港城市，冬天回到白雪皑皑的内陆。头顶的天幕上日月交替，斗转星移，世界的变化翻天覆地。各种战争不停地打响，最近一场大战的战场更是从陆地、海洋延伸到了天空，其惨烈更甚以往。值得庆幸的是最终他们还是从这场人类野心招致的灾祸中全身而退，回到了法国他们最初定居的庄园。

然后他们再次见到了他们的血族朋友，以及那个男孩。

苏洛的来访是在一个星光灿烂的午夜。查尔斯和安德鲁刚从一场歌剧演出归来，正在露台上享受夏夜的凉风。他们远远望见穿着旅行外套与查尔斯同样英俊的黑发男子走进庄园大门，身边紧紧牵着他的手的清秀男孩一脸倦容但掩不住好奇和兴奋。

查尔斯看着身着浅色夏季西装的青年得意地挑起眉毛，倚在露台围栏上轻碰一下自己手中的水晶酒杯将其中殷红的液体一饮而尽。那颗小小的月光石在他的面颊边晃动，衬得他俏皮的笑容仿佛午夜骄阳。

“我赢了，查克。”

晚风送来栀子花和露水的味道，漆黑的夜空中星星格外明亮。查尔斯知道这些银色的星光几乎已经与自己一样古老。它们在数千年之前启程，照耀过拜占庭世界的辉煌和没落，见证了十字军王国的兴起和覆灭，路过圣索菲亚大教堂的穹顶和对面那座宏伟清真寺的六根宣礼塔，最后终于来到现在，来到了这里，闪耀在他的男孩金棕色的秀发上。

“还不见得，亲爱的安迪。”查尔斯打量了一下那两个渐渐靠近宅子的身影，“那个小男孩还是个人类。”

“哦 —— ”安德鲁笑得露出那对尖牙，“那我们继续赌下去好了。我可以等。”

“行。你想好赌注是什么了吗？”

“还没。你呢？”

“也没有。”

查尔斯放下酒杯，将青年冰凉的手指拉到唇边印下轻柔一吻。

“你可以慢慢考虑，反正我们有充分的时间。”

他的男孩翻手包裹住他的手指。

“嗯哼。”

—— 完 ——


End file.
